


Just Enjoying The Moment

by JustCallMeGirlFriday



Series: Finding Your True Family [13]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-04 22:39:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/715889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustCallMeGirlFriday/pseuds/JustCallMeGirlFriday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A private moment between mother and daughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Enjoying The Moment

[](http://s567.beta.photobucket.com/user/SoLivia99/media/beautifulbackground500x375.jpg.html)


End file.
